mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Amset Ra
Pharaoh Amset Ra was the Pharaoh of Lego Egypt 3000 years ago. He is currently the main antagonist. History 3000 years ago, Amset was born as the Egyptian prince during a peaceful era. His father, the Pharaoh, reigned supreme until he and his wife died under unknown circumstances. As such, the young prince Amset became the new Pharaoh. However Amset didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and used his army to conquer more land. He wanted himself to be the greatest Pharaoh in the world. As his enemies worked together to stop Amset, he felt threatened and ordered his priests to forge Items of great power to make him stronger. With the power of the 6 Items, Amset became too strong for his enemies and they were defeated one by one within a month. Personality Amset is a born leader who wants to conquer the world. Amset was once beaten by Docter Doc and now he wants to beat his daughter Noa. Amset is a dangerous and vicious pharaoh, as he has commanded his armies and servants to kill millions of innocent people. Amset was unforgiving and never showed any mercy towards the ones where fought against him as well as the ones who fought for him. The only person he trusted was the priest Imhotep. Powers and Abilities Amset's six Items provide him with incredible powers which are: The Golden Items *'Strength Sword': with this sword, Amset has increased strength that allows him to easily hold his own against his opponents. The sword can also cut and slash people and objects. *'Defense Shield': with this shield, Amset can defend himself from almost every attack. The shield's defense can not be equaled. *'Magical Wand': with this wand, Amset has incredible skill and knowledge in magic. He can combine the Wand with his Diamond to control more groups of people. *'Mind Control Diamond': with this diamond, Amset has the ability to control minds. This works great on weaker opponents and opponents with unstable minds. *'Energy Crystal': with this crystal, Amset can absorb almost limitless amounts of energy and redirect them at will. He can also fire powerful golden energy beams. *'Nemus Crown': with this Nemus, Amset can fly at normal speeds, speak English and it makes him appear a normal human instead of a deceased corpse. These items do not really need to be hold by Amset, as long as he as it in his possession. Other Powers and Abilities As Amset is undead, he can continue on living without supplies, resources, energy or other items required for an average human to survive for a extended period of time. Amset's immunity, digestive, and other organ systems are enhanced far beyond that of a normal human's. He is completely immune to every form of disease brought on by bacteria, viruses, or even parasites. Amset will never age as well as stay young forever but also at least never suffer the ravages of aging. Because of this he always is at his physical prime. Amset is highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing him to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Amset has an incredible high intelligence. He can read and write hieroglyphs and speaks old Egyptian. He's a fast learner able to understand the modern world. He has learned how to use the basics of the computer and to use and operate modern weapons. And thanks to his Nemus he can learn any language. Being a pharaoh Amset possess remarkable skills as a leader. He can easily command an army no matter its size as well as a small group. Thanks to his intelligence and experience of being a pharaoh Amset is a skilled strategist. He commanded an army of servants who were immortal mummy warriors and exceedingly strong stone guards. He won every battle thanks to this skill and army. Amset is an expert at wielding a sword. He can hold his own in combat with just his sword against opponents like Noa and her PowerForms as well DiamondLord. He has brutal swordsmanship skills as he destroyed X1 by splitting his face in half after a long fight. Amset is a master combatant. After he was resurrected he defeated Noa and Henk several times. It wasn't until Noa scanned the guardian of the crystal and gained access to Scarab and with this new Power Form she defeated him. Still after this he has been a powerful opponent. Even if he hasn't all his 6 items he can hold his own in battle against Noa, Henk, DiamondLord and even Demolisher. Signature Moves Amset Ra's signature moves are: *'Pharah-Slash': Amset's sword becomes completely encircled by a golden aura and he slashes his opponent with incredible power and strength. *'Absorption Beam': Amset fires a powerful golden energy beam from the tip to the crystal to the opponent. When this attack is used after the crystal absorbed an attack, the power of this attack is increased and the beam is also bigger and brighter. *'Golden Defence': Amset holds his shield in front of him and the shield shines golden. Then the shield created a force field in front of itself, protecting Amset from all incoming attacks and also sending them back to there target(s) at double the power. *'Mind Wave': Amset releases a light blue energy pulse wave from his Diamond. The wave disturbs the brain of everyone who is subjected by it, negating the move the opponent was about going to use. Weaknesses/Resistances After the rebels stole the 5 Items (with the exception of the Nemus) and the Seal Diamond, Amset was cursed by a rebel wizard which limited him in exiting the Lego continent and that only with all of his 6 Items he could enter the human world. Because of his curse, he heavily relies on his Items to stay alive. Even with his Nemus he can survive anything. But if he doesn't have any Item, he will die, until someone gives him an Item. Amset also needs all his 6 Items in order to bring his Pyramid back into the normal world from its desert dimension. He also needs these 6 Items in order to summon his personal bodyguard and Power Form Scorpio. Amset is of course somewhat weakened if he loses an item, similar to DiamondLord. Trivia *Amset Ra is the only character besides Noa Doc to have more than one Power Form, namely Scorpio and Sphinx. *Amset continues the trait of a villain with a rank who seeks world domination by using a set of items. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:PowerForm Users Category:Main Villains Category:Magic Category:Villains Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Main Characters